Great Tomb of Nazarick
Great Tomb of Nazarick (ナザリック 地下大墳墓) is the guild headquarters of Ainz Ooal Gown, widely renowned for being an unconquerable dungeon throughout YGGDRASIL. After its subsequent transportation into the New World, the dungeon has become a non-human nation known as "Kingdom of Nazarick" under its ruler, the "Sorcerer King". Background The Great Tomb of Nazarick is said to be one of the most feared and legendary dungeons of YGGDRASIL. As Ainz Ooal Gown acted as an "evil" guild, there were many attempts to try and capture the dungeon, but all of them were repelled without exception. However, the only attack that reached above the 6th Floor was an alliance of eight guilds and mercenary NPCs, numbering with about fifteen hundred people grouped together. Despite the invasion from a guild alliance, it wasn't enough for them to even successfully conquered the 8th floor as they were stopped halfway by Victim and the NPCs inhabiting there. Chronology The Undead King Arc When YGGDRASIL was about to be shut down, Momonga would continue to stayed online in the game at the Great Tomb of Nazarick until the very end. This was when right after the majority of his fellow guild mates have left for personal reasons in real life and braced himself to be forcefully logged out. However, he didn't expected himself to be teleported to the New World along with his guild headquarters and all of his NPC minions, who were there with him and now have sentient personalities based off of their programmed setting. Deciding to make an everlasting name for not only himself in the New World, Momonga takes on the mantle, Ainz Ooal Gown as it represents his whole guild altogether. However, Nazarick's victory over the Sunlight Scripture however made many of its inhabitants arrogant believing that there was no power that could challenge them or its ruler's might. The Dark Warrior Arc Ainz decides to learn more about this New World he is currently unfamiliar with by adventuring outside the Great Tomb of Nazarick. He orders all of his NPC servants to infiltrate and gather any intelligence they can stumbled upon during their search on the surrounding nations of Nazarick. Ainz also begins to do some personal exploration with Narberal Gamma to accompany him along the way on his journey as they both adopted an adventurer persona in E-Rantel. The Bloody Valkyrie Arc Nazarick had a rude awakening when Shalltear Bloodfallen had fallen victim of a mind-control ability. Such a scenario should have been impossible to happen to a Floor Guardian, but it revealed a terrifying existence that could potentially threaten Nazarick or even destroy it. The Lizard Man Heroes Arc Ainz orders the annihilation of the lizardmen to create stronger undead and thus strengthen Nazarick. The undead army of Nazarick were utterly defeated by the lizardmen but it was just an experiment to use that weak army for observing how the lizardman fight. Ainz and the Nazarick forces threaten the lizardmen and challenge them to fight Cocytus. After the lizardmen heroes are defeated, Ainz then revived the strongest lizardmen and all the lizardmen tribes bow down to their new God. The Men in the Kingdom Arc Nazarick forces infiltrating the underground criminal organization, Eight Fingers. Ainz Ooal Gown was able to become an insider spy for gaining any intelligence from political activities happening between the Re-Estize Kingdom and Baharuth Empire. The Invaders of the Large Tomb Arc Upon settling into the New World, Ainz began to make Nazarick his own seat of power. In addition, Nazarick has since move on to becoming an independent nation, operating from within the territory of Re-Estize Kingdom. Nazarick was invaded by workers of the Baharuth Empire. They immediately disposed them and retaliate for the invasion. The Magic Caster of Destroy Arc After initial talks, Nazarick and the Baharuth Empire form an alliance against Re-Estize Kingdom. After defeating the Re-Estize Kingdom's army alongside the affiliated human settlement, Carne Village, Ainz went on and claimed that the latter's territory, E-Rantel, which is now under their direct control. Features and Layout Before Ainz Ooal Gown conquered it, the Great Tomb of Nazarick was originally set to have only 6 floors. After Ainz Ooal Gown conquered it, the dungeon was completely reconstructed and was stretched to over 10 floors. For travel between floors, there are specific points on each floor, where gates open to allow magical transit. Surface About 200 meters in diameter, 6-meter-high walls surround the tomb. Four affiliated tombs are located in the four cardinal directions. At their center, the largest tomb exists with an entrance into the underground tomb. This central tomb is the upper-most level that one can teleport to by using a Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown. 1st~3rd Floor: Grave * Floor Guardian: Shalltear Bloodfallen * Known Areas ** Black Capsule: Residence of the Kyouhukou. Located on the 2nd floor. ** Grave Vault of Adipocere: Residence of Shalltear. Located on the 2nd floor. 4th Floor: Underground Lake * Floor Guardian: Gargantua 5th Floor: Glacier: This floor is a wide area filled with numerous icebergs. Weather phenomena including cloud and snow are present here. There used to be an area penalty that caused slow and gave ice-type damage, but it was turned off to save costs on maintenance after the teleportation. * Floor Guardian: Cocytus * Known Areas ** Frozen Prison: A two-story building that looks similar to the house of fairy tales, though it is frozen on the surface, making its appearance bleak. Captured enemies of Nazarick are locked here, guarded by Wraith-type undead monsters. *** Room of Truth: Neuronist Painkill's room. *** Room of Nigredo: Nigredo's room. One should get a baby doll from the entrance and give it to Nigredo to calm her down before starting conversation. ** Snowball Earth: Cocytus' residence. It is a white dome looking similar to an overturned vespiary. Six large crystals surround this structure, which are residences of Frost Virgins (level 82). 6th Floor: Jungle This floor is about 200 meters in height. A fake sky exists on the ceiling, reproducing the day and night cycle. There is no weather except wind in this area, so Mare occasionally summons rain. * Floor Guardian: Aura Bella Fiora and Mare Bello Fiore * Known Areas ** Gigantic Tree: Aura and Mare's residence. ** Amphitheatrum: Built as a copy of the Roman Colosseum. Golems act as the audience, while VIP seats are prepared for guild members. Dragonkins (level 55) work as cleaners. ** Green Hole: An area that was developed into a village after the conquest of the Great Forest of Tob. Dryads, treants, spear needles and some lizardmen live in the village, raising mandrakes, apples, etc. 7th Floor: Lava * Floor Guardian: Demiurge * Known Areas ** Blazing Temple: Demiurge's residence. The entrance to the 8th floor is inside the temple. Seven Evil Lords (around level 80) guard this area. ** River of Lava : Area guarded by Guren. 8th Floor: Wilderness The 8th floor is Nazarick's final defense line, guarded by the most powerful NPCs. Capture of the 8th floor means that Ainz Ooal Gown's chances of victory is low. This floor seems to be dangerous even to NPCs of Nazarick as Ainz forbade them to enter the 8th floor. At least one World Item exists here. * Floor Guardian: Victim * Known Areas ** Sephiroth: Victim's residence. ** Cherry Blossom Sanctuary: An area guardian exists here, who Ainz entrusted to guard the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown. 9th Floor: Royal Suite Living space for guild members. Various amenities, such as large communal baths, a bar, lounge, general store, boutique, nail art shop etc, exist on the 9th floor. These facilities were just for decoration in YGGDRASIL but they became real after the teleportation. * Known Areas ** Round Table: Conference chamber of the 41 Supreme Beings. ** Bar: Managed by the Sous-chef. ** Spa Resort Nazarick: Largely public, it has a total of seventeen baths with nine types for the two genders. It is a bath, which was made up of twelve zones in total. These zones would include the largest jungle bath, a traditional looking roman bath, a yuzu bath with yuzus floating on it, a carbonated bath, a jacuzzi, an electric bath with low current that electrified the body, a cold bath with charcoals floating on it, the Cherenkov pool, a mixed open air bath with an artificial scenery, a sauna, a bedrock bath, and finally, the lounge. ** Staff Canteen: A white-washed canteen area, where the maids of Nazarick gather for meals. 10th Floor: Throne * Floor Guardian: Albedo * Known Areas ** Room of the Pleiades Six Stars: Located right after the entrance of the 10th floor. ** Clavicula Salomonis: 67 Golems (inspired from the Spirits of Solomon) and elemental traps exist in the hall. ** Throne Hall: Albedo's original residence. Two world class items exist in this hall, including Albedo's "True Nought, Ginnungagap". ** [[Ashurbanipal|'Ashurbanipal']]: This library is the residence of Titus Annaeus Secundus. Here is where Ainz Ooal Gown, stores book-shaped items along with normal books. Magic scrolls are also manufactured in this area. It is guarded by five overlord (over level 75), whose names are based on the Five Good Emperors of Roman Empire (Cocceius, Ulpius, Aelius, Fulvius and Aurelius). Treasury The area guarded by Pandora's Actor. This place is spatially isolated from other areas, so a Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown is necessary to enter treasury. * Known Areas ** Chief Manager's Room: Residence of Pandora's Actor. ** Mausoleum: The vault for World Class Items. Guarded by 37 golems named Avatara. If one enters the mausoleum with a Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown, the Avataras will attack that person. Systems As a dungeon, the Great Tomb of Nazarick has numerous systems incorporated in its data that regulates its maintenance and defense. * Defense System: The Great Tomb of Nazarick has a defense system managed by Albedo, so to keep the invaders occupied upon entering the various floors from within inside the tomb's domain itself. If Ainz did gave Albedo the command to do so, she can even use booby traps that cost money. This would include spraying poisonous gas or sudden floods of undead. Avoiding the use of money to activate traps, however, Albedo can instead used the defense system for POPs and traps with serfs. * Ariadne System: Back then during YGGDRASIL, this system can only be triggered if the invaders were to be locked up. It was a system that checks the validity of a created base. However, there was no guarantee that whether or not this rule still applied in the New World. In order to stop one from creating such an invincible fortress, it was a reason of why Ariadne surveillance system existed for this sole purpose. Other things Ariadne inspected were the distance one could travel inside, how many doors there were and various other rules on base construction that were set in detail. Dungeons that violated the rules would be flagged by the YGGDRASIL system and fined. As a result, the guild funds would be deducted gradually at a visible rate. For Nazarick, however, such problems were already solved by the 5th and 6th levels due to the guild having to pay a lot to widen the dungeon, so it can be maintained this long until now. * Memo Folder: It is a courier message system devised and created by the ruler of the Great Tomb of Nazarick, Ainz Ooal Gown, himself. The function of this memo folder would accessibly allow Floor Guardians to be able to write down non-urgent messages and communicate with each other. However, there was no other system similar to its existence until now. Culture Before arriving to the New World, this dungeon was merely just a guild headquarters for the members of Ainz Ooal Gown in YGGDRASIL. Now due to the transfer to the New World, the Great Tomb of Nazarick has undergone many changes, especially the NPCs that dwell within its hold to act as dungeon obstacles and decorations. Through some unknown means, they have suddenly gained personalities seemingly based on their backgrounds, game settings and memory imprints of their respective creators. As they're now under the leadership of the only Supreme Being who hasn't abandoned them yet, the inhabitants who lived in the tomb formed the budding populace of the new nation of Nazarick. In the power structure of the Great Tomb of Nazarick, the most important thing wasn’t a being's combat power, but the fact of the matter is that one was a creation of the Supreme Beings. The NPCs, which are personal creations of the Supreme Beings were thus, given commands based on a higher level of authority. This was especially the same with NPCs who're handed down the duties of being a Floor Guardian. To the inhabitants of Nazarick, the former guild members of Ainz Ooal Gown were regarded and treated as gods that deserve their utmost respect, devotion, and undivided attention. Ranked below the NPCs are POP, monsters that are automatically spawned by the mercenary system from within YGGDRASIL. In other words, they form the servant caste. The status of the servants are based on their level and job class, and are not associated in any means with the floor level, where they were spawn from. With the subsequent summoning experiments conducted by Ainz Ooal Gown, numerous permanent undead summons have entered into the service of Nazarick. These creations made by the Last Supreme Being are officially deemed to be inferior in the Overlord's eyes, when compared to his comrades' personal creations. Unofficially, the entirety of Nazarick treat these creations with respect, associating them as Ainz's children. Due to a majority of the denizens living within the tomb are descended from a hierarchy of demi-human and non-human racial backgrounds, humans were primarily seen as an inferior species. Most, but if not all of the creatures in Nazarick almost view humans as another type of specimen, toy or food. Although there do exists some exceptions, who are exempted from this kind of rule, which is generally ignored for a few. Nazarick inhabitants will usually treat each other with politeness, where one would expect no less from a non-human race. However, the inhabitants were seen to be brutally barbarous to any outsiders who enter their ground as they are quite extremely protective of the tomb itself. Nevertheless, this general policy has been relatively flexible, due to the need of strengthening Nazarick and the advocacy of the upper echelons. It is the belief of the Overlord that in the nearby future if any invaders were to lay siege to the Great Tomb of Nazarick, it would need all the additional allies and resources it could muster. For this exact reason, outsiders have been allowed to migrate into the sacred tomb, so to militarize and assimilate their general population from Nazarick with the native demi-humans and non-human in the New World. At first, non-human species that were discovered in the New World were tolerated, but it is mostly due to kinship and the original membership policy decreed by the Supreme Beings. On the other hand, upon seeing that more could actually be gained from incorporating conquered races rather than destroying them, Nazarick decided to alter its policy and allowed in other races such as demi-humans entry. While accepted into the non-human nation, they are still considered to be at the bottom of the social hierarchy. Despite this, the subservient races are given a fair share of protection and welfare for their benefit, when living under the dominion of Nazarick. Religion All denizens living within the Great Tomb of Nazarick worship and idolize the 41 Supreme Beings as gods though with the exception of few newcomers like Tsuare. This is also the same for several NPCs such as the Pleiades, Floor Guardians, and Area Guardians who were created by them. An NPC's loyalty will sometimes remain with one's Supreme Being to the extent in which their creator's well-being is placed above all else than the rest. Therefore, the NPC created by them will without a doubt rebel and fight against the other Supreme Beings if they were ordered to do so according to their creator's wishes. Even though almost the entirety of the 41 Supreme Beings have vanished, the NPCs still hold memories of them dearly, relying on them for moral support. As Momonga is the last of the 41 Supreme Beings who hasn't abandoned them yet, thus all of the NPCs in Nazarick continue to stay faithful to him and their creators. Commonly, most of the NPCs in Nazarick would find their very task pleasing due to the presence of Ainz being the only Supreme Being left to give them an order to do something that is utmost an honor and a reward requested by him. Items once owned by the Supreme Beings are regarded as holy relics, as they are physical links to their patron gods. Ainz Ooal Gown uses such items as a way to instill loyalty and gratitude towards his subjects. In a recent turn of events, a cult of worship revolving around Ainz Ooal Gown has slowly taken shape among the conquered lizardmen tribes. Politics The Great Tomb of Nazarick has no defined government structure, though from a contemporary view point, it would more or less be described as a corporation. The highest authority in the non-human nation is the Sorcerer King, Ainz Ooal Gown, the Last of the Supreme Beings. The corporate structure of Nazarick is mostly due to Ainz's former life as a salaryman to manage the tomb's resources and personnel. Using this as a template, Ainz sees his position as a CEO of Nazarick, with the various Floor Guardians acting as a Board of Directors. As the highest authorities next to Ainz Ooal Gown, the Floor Guardians possess broad freedoms. So long as one completes their duties for the benefit of Nazarick, and does not prevent others from completing theirs, the Supreme Being is content to let them do as they please. Military Strength The majority of inhabitants living inside the Great Tomb of Nazarick are different non-human species that are known to possess monstrous abilities that surpass humans and demi-humans. The strongest NPC of Nazarick is said to be even more powerful than any one member of Ainz Ooal Gown if one doesn't have a World Item to defeat it. Additionally, Nazarick is filled with traps on every floor, that lay in wait to catch any invaders off-guard. Invaders often find it hard to escape from the traps let alone fight off the non-human races that live close by, there also exists several demi-human races that live alongside them. Nazarick is led by the last Supreme Being: the "Sorcerer King" Ainz Ooal Gown, who has possession of eleven World Items within his arsenal for the Floor Guardians to use. Ainz Ooal Gown's army outside of Nazarick is a force that consists of Death Knights, Soul Eaters, and numerous types of undead guards. Even within the special ranks of Nazarick, there are subdivisions of social classes such as the Floor Guardians, Area Guardians, Pleiades, etc since they're created by the 41 Supreme Beings. Foreign Relations The Great Tomb of Nazarick is the newest arisen non-human nation in the New World. Though the territory it compromises is small as well as its population, it is continuously growing in strength, with each new conquest and acquisition of resources. Re-Estize Kingdom Currently, the Re-Estize Kingdom and the Great Tomb of Nazarick are at odds with one another due to territorial disputes. Prior to this, relations between Nazarick and the Kingdom were not so hostile. In the beginning of Nazarick's explorations of the New World, the Kingdom was the first nation that was encountered. Ainz Ooal Gown himself saved and befriended its strongest warrior, Gazef Stronoff. After several months of infiltrating the Kingdom, the hierarchy of Nazarick sadly decided that the Kingdom offered no appeal, deeming it to be the weakest of the neighboring human nations. Operations in the Kingdom only continued due its use in bolstering to Ainz's active career as an adventurer, Momon the Dark Hero. However, after the Kingdom's Crown Prince's attack on Carne Village, a protectorate of Nazarick, the non-human nation moved against the Kingdom in retaliation. Baharuth Empire The Baharuth Empire is an allied nation of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. It was the first of the human nation to make official contact with Nazarick, after Count Femel's Workers intentionally invaded the sacred tomb. It faced annihilation by just two of Nazarick's Floor Guardians, though the situation has defused thanks to the cooperation of the Bloody Emperor. While the Empire seems to have negotiated a truce with Nazarick, in actuality its emperor is scheming the downfall of Nazarick after seeing the potential dangers of a non-human state so close to the human nations. Under this ruse of peace, the Empire has formally recognized Ainz Ooal Gown as the rightful ruler of the Great Forest of Tob in which Nazarick is situated in. Slane Theocracy Though there existed several unofficial skirmishes between the two powers, the Great Tomb of Nazarick and the Slane Theocracy have yet to establish any real political relations. By chance, a war will likely erupt between the two powers as the mere thought of the Great Tomb of Nazarick being a non-human state is intolerable towards a nation like Slane Theocracy who supports human supremacy. Due to this belief, some denizens from Nazarick such as Albedo herself truly believes that the Theocracy is considered to be one of the greatest threats to their nation. However, with annual war happening between the Empire and the Kingdom, the Theocracy has come to mutual terms and declared neutrality against Nazarick and not participate in it. Dwarves Kingdom Roble Holy Kingdom Dragonic Kingdom Agrand Council Alliance Trivia * "Underground Large Grave of Nazarick" is the official english name, following the Picture in volume 1. * Nazarick was originally located in Helheim in YGGDRASIL, is a cloudy, dark cold world without daylight. * As for Guardians, the Tomb had a limited data quota available for it's customization. Nazarick players could buy cash items to expand the amount of data. * There are over 200 high-level NPCs in Nazarick with their average levels being over 80. * Level 75 NPCs are used as personal body guards for the Floor Guardians when they travel outside of Nazarick. * Jircniv calls the Great Tomb of Nazarick as "The Devil City", because of the multiple heteromorphic and demi-human races that reside there. * The tomb amplifies the power of Ainz Ooal Gown's members. Gallery Category:Locations Category:Countries Category:Non-Human Countries Category:Nazarick